


Engaging the Enemy

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, F/M, Ficlet, Humour, the black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda, Ted, various Blacks, and a declaration of intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaging the Enemy

It took Andromeda some time to understand why Ted thought it was a bad idea for him to get her pregnant and present the Black family with a fait accompli. In the end, she elected to inform the family that she was determined to marry a Muggleborn at her mother’s birthday party, reasoning that since her mother was big on a united family – even inviting Sirius, in the vain hope he’d patch things up with, or even speak to, his parents – certain other relations might avoid making a fuss there and then, for Mum’s sake.

She should have known better. Aunt Walburga went off into hysterics; Uncle Orion asked her if she was pregnant and said they’d ‘deal with it’, if she was – there was no need to do something stupid. And Bella – Bella was fingering her wand in a way that made Andromeda wonder if she really knew her.

At that point, Sirus tried to provide covering fire in his own uniquely creative fashion. “Yeah, and I’m gay. And shacked up with a werewolf in the school holidays. And we’re trying to find a way for him to get me PREGNANT.” This final piece of idiocy so enraged Bella that she did, in fact, draw her wand on him. She did nothing worse than Petrify him, but this was considered poor form even by Black family standards, at least at a birthday party. Uncle Orion even went so far as to Unpetrify Sirius, though he probably wouldn’t have dared if his wife hadn’t still been having hysterics. Andromeda’s father, several steps behind everyone else, was still protesting that “The Potter boy can’t possibly be a werewolf, they’re one of the oldest families in England,” when her mother suddenly noticed that Andromeda had vanished.

*

“I hate to say you were right, but you were right” admitted Andromeda. She had gone straight to Ted’s flat, where he had fed her vodka and listened to the whole sorry tale.

“I often am” he said calmly. “What do you want to do now? You could be married from my parents' house, if you liked. Perhaps your parents will come round.”

“No, I’m sick of families. Anyway, both my plans were duds - let’s try your first idea instead.”

“Gretna Green it is, then.”

“Good.” She stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“Come on – there’s no time like the present.”


End file.
